


Double the Damages

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse of trust, Consensual Sex Becomes Rape, Forced Deepthroat, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: "Hey," Luke said suddenly, "has anyone told you about pairing yet?"---Luke takes advantage of an old tradition, and of Percy.





	Double the Damages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> The title is from Lysias 1: _You hear, gentlemen, that it lays down that if anyone rapes a free man or child, he owes double the damages...The assumption is that those who achieve their aims by force are hated by those they have violated, while seducers so corrupt the souls of their victims that they make other men's wives more intimate with them than they are with their husbands._

I didn't see much of Luke right after I got back: my time was taken up with Annabeth, Grover, and all the people at camp who hadn't liked me much before I went through a dangerous quest. I didn't blame them: my arrival at camp _had_ come with a hell-hound and a scary prophecy.

That hell-hound still bugged me, sometimes. We never _had_ worked out who had summoned it, nor the person who'd really stolen the master bolt. I'd decided that it was probably a god, but as much as I would love to pin everything bad that happened on Ares, he didn't fit the bill. That meant that somebody _else_ was out there who disliked me enough to send a hell-hound into camp.

But I'd just completed my first quest, been acknowledged by my dad, and acquired a small measure of popularity for the first time in my life, so I didn't dwell on it much once we'd burnt our shrouds. A bit over a week later, I went looking for Luke.

He was down in the training arena, practicing blocks. It was a hot day, and he'd taken off his orange tank top to train shirtless. He was blond, fit and tanned, so I guessed he could pull it off. Luke had never come off as self-conscious.

I waited politely until he'd finished a set of ten to interrupt him. You don't really want to break the concentration of someone swinging around a big, sharp sword. His movements were smooth and practiced, but I thought he seemed frustrated.

At last he lowered his sword and head, though there was still a line of tension in his shoulders. He was looking at the ground as if he was seeing something I couldn't. I cleared my throat and his head jerked up.

"Hey, Percy," he said, casual as ever. "Come to practice?" I shrugged: Riptide was with me, of course, as always. Its pen form was handy: unlike a lot of other peoples' swords, it didn't whack me in the legs every time I stood up.

"Sure, if you want." Really I just wanted to hang out, but I didn't want to look too eager. I might have a completed quest under my belt, but Luke was still seven years older than me and a _lot_ cooler. It was nice of him even to give a middle-schooler the time of day.

So we started sparring, and I can tell you, Luke did _not_ pull his punches. It hurt and I would have bruises later from where the flat of his sword had connected with my unprotected ribs, but I kind of liked that he was treating me like an equal.

We stopped after a while - I don't know how long, I always lose track of time when fighting, but long enough for Luke to have got the frustration out of his system. We sat on the sand of the arena and drank from the water bottles Luke had brought - he always brought an extra, he said, just in case. For once, it was just us, not even the Ares kids training beside us. I could see that most of them were either at the lake or the lava wall in the distance.

Like he had during our first ever sword practice, Luke dumped the rest of his water bottle over his head. The water turned his blond cropped hair dark and ran down his bare torso in rivulets. Even with the scar on his face, he was seriously good-looking. The trident symbol of his newest bead caught the light.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "has anyone told you about pairing yet?"

"Uh, no, can't say they have. What do I need to know?" I'd never even heard of 'pairing', except for cell phones.

"Basically, an older camper takes a younger camper under his wing. Looks after him, shows him the ropes, encourages him, that kind of thing." Luke was looking at me, but for some reason I couldn't meet his eyes. I could feel myself going pink, and hoped he'd put it down to the heat.

"Oh, that sounds cool." It would be nice to have a kind of mentor to ask about...well, everything. Luke had done that for me when I first arrived, and I appreciated it. I wanted to ask, _So is that what you did with me?_ , but if Luke laughed and said no I'd die of mortification. So I asked, 

"Isn't that what you're doing with Annabeth?" instead. Annabeth's description of their time on the run had sounded similar. My palms were suddenly sweaty, and I discreetly wiped them on my jeans. Luke snorted.

"Nah, Annabeth and I arrived at the same time. I looked after her before we came, I guess, but now there's nothing I could teach her." Having been on a quest with Annabeth, I thought that was pretty fair. "Besides, it has to be same-sex."

"How come?"

Luke grinned at me.

"So nobody gets pregnant."

" _What?_ " Luke was still grinning. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Luke leaned back on his hands. The last of the water trickled from the hollow of his collabone down his chest. "The _ideal_ used to be that the older guy mentors the younger guy and introduces him to all the right people and so on, and in return the younger guy sucks him off or whatever because he admires him so much. The younger guy isn't actually into the older guy sexually. But I think that's unfair, don't you? I think there should be some _reciprocity_."

I croaked some agreement. Most of my brain was now caught up in imagining Luke engaging in some _reciprocity_. It wasn't like I wanted to do that to Luke - I mean, I liked girls - but I would totally let him do it to me. I'd discovered the wonders of masturbation around this time last year, and tried it every chance I got.

"Percy, you know I've been looking out for you since you turned up at camp, right?"

"Sure." I drew up my legs to hide that I now had a stiffy. "You were really nice to me, with the shoes and stuff. But I guess you do that for everyone, right?" Everyone said Luke was a nice guy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Get a grip, Percy,_ I told myself. _He's about to offer to mentor you, not be your boyfriend. Even if there's some heavy petting involved._

"Well, I've got responsibilities as the oldest member of camp," he admitted with a shrug. "Gotta set a good example and help people settle in. But with that quest, you _proved_ yourself. I really admire you."

I was now blushing as bad as Annabeth would. Luke was the coolest person I knew, and hearing him tell me that he thought _I_ was cool was the best compliment anyone could have given me.

"So, you wanna pair up with me?" Luke leaned in. He was looking right into my eyes and smiling, and my stomach turned over with excitement.

"Yes!" I blurted out. Not very cool of me, I know, but of course I wanted to pair up with Luke. I wanted to be that good with a sword, and I wanted to spend time with him too. He was a cool guy, and it wouldn't be bad to have somebody older to hang out with. Luke must know _everything_ about camp.

"Cool." Luke beamed at me. "Here, let's seal the deal." I thought he was going to shake my hand or something, but instead he leaned in and kissed me. Like, full on the lips. It wasn't a full-on movie kiss, but it wasn't the peck your mom gives you when you're a kid either. I didn't count it as my first kiss - he wasn't my boyfriend, and as far as I was concerned if it wasn't with a girl it didn't count - but it felt pretty momentous. He pressed his closed mouth to mine for a couple of seconds before pulling back.

I don't know what expression I was making, but it made Luke laugh.

"There's more of that," he promised. "Hey, want to practice again? I want you to be able to block me at least half the time." He took my water bottle and dumped the remaining water over my head. I shook my head and spluttered, but as always, it made me feel better.

"You've got twice my reach, dude, it might take a while," I said, spitting out lukewarm water, but let him haul me to my feet. His big hand gripped mine firmly, and squeezed before letting go.

"We've got time," he said carelessly, and I believed him.

So we spent the next week alternately practicing, trekking through the woods, and just hanging out. Annabeth and Grover noticed that I was spending a lot of time with Luke, but weren't surprised.

"I'm glad he's hanging out with you," Annabeth told me at the campfire one night. Clarisse was giving me the evil eye across the flames; I ignored her. "He's been kind of distant for a while. I guess most of the other campers his age are going off to college."

"Yeah, how does that work for him?" I asked. "I know he lives here all year round, like you, so what happens with school and stuff?"

"Chiron teaches all the kids who stay - that's Luke, Clarisse and me. Luke has a GED, so he could go to college if he wanted, if he was prepared to put up with killing the occasional manticore before morning classes. He's said he's not interested, though."

I wondered why Clarisse couldn't go home. Or maybe she was like me, and when given the choice she'd just chosen to stay? If she ever stopped looking like she wanted to stick my head down the toilet and keep it there, I might ask.

"Huh. I guess he's just going to stay here as weapons instructor, then." I wasn't sorry about that. Weapons instructor here would be an _awesome_ job.

"I guess so." Annabeth tilted her head up to look at the stars. "It's nice to have him around, even if he's busy right now." After a moment, she allowed generously: "After all, you _do_ need his help right now."

"Hey!" But I'd noticed the downward turn of Annabeth's mouth. It was true, Luke was spending a lot of time with me, and I liked it...but Annabeth was feeling neglected.

I mentioned it to Luke when we saw each other at breakfast, and he nodded.

"You're right," he said. "I should spend some time with her. You wanna meet up this evening, after dinner? There's a really cool high point on top of a cave where you can see the stars perfectly. I promise we'll still beat the cleaning harpies."

I agreed, and spent the rest of the day with Grover and Dionysus' kids, Castor and Pollux, who were almost as good at getting into trouble as the Hermes cabin.

Luke and I snuck away from the campfire after dinner, avoiding the eyes of Chiron and Mr. D - though I wouldn't be surprised if he knew and just decided not to care. I had, however, told Annabeth and Grover where we were going. Part of me wanted to keep it secret, like I'd kept the paired thing secret; but even though we weren't going deep enough into the woods to encounter monsters, I still had a bad feeling, and I wanted someone to raise the alarm if we weren't back by morning.

Like I said, this cave wasn't that far into the woods. We leapt a couple of tiny creeks easily in the warm summer evening. Luke gave me a boost to climb up the rocks to the top of the cave he'd mentioned, then quickly clambered up after me.

"Stars won't be out for a while," I said while we arranged ourselves on the blanket Luke had brought. I assume we would lie on our backs, but Luke had rolled onto his side and got me to lie on mine facing him, tucked tight against his body with his arm under my waist.

"Sunset's due at about half-eight," he confirmed. His arm squeezed my waist. "But we can pass the time." He leaned in slowly, and as his face filled my vision I realised what was happening and shut my eyes just before his mouth touched mine.

He gave me another slow, close-mouthed kiss. Then another, a little longer. The next kiss, I got up the courage to kiss back. His mouth was bigger than mine, but his lips were soft, and my pulse was in my throat as we traded long, chaste kisses. His hand cradled my jaw. All I could do was hang onto his shoulders.

"You're so cute," he murmured when he pulled back. Now, look: most guys do not like being called cute. I definitely don't. For guys, cute is like the opposite of cool. But Luke clearly meant it as a compliment, and he was smiling at me, and I could feel myself going red as I opened my mouth to say that I was _not_ cute.

Only Luke swooped down on me again before I could get a word out, and I guess he thought I was ready for the advanced class because he kept my mouth open with his.

I knew about French kissing - duh, I'd seen them do it on TV - and it never sounded very appealing. It sounded kind of wet and gross, and it always looked like the actors were trying to eat each other's faces. Why would you want to stick your tongue in somebody else's mouth, like a mama bird regurgitating food? How could that feel good?

When Luke's slick tongue lightly traced my lower lip, I suddenly understood. Butterflies set off flapping in my stomach and my whole body tingled. It was like every nerve ending in my mouth had suddenly come awake. I dug my fingernails into his back and felt the muscles move beneath my hands as he rolled so he was nearly on top of me and gently slid his tongue into my mouth.

He touched the tip of his tongue to mine, and gave it a couple of tiny, teasing licks. I gasped through my nose as I felt my dick getting stiff. Luke's tongue encouraged mine, and I shyly twined it with his, licking and pushing. I even managed to lick the inside of his lower lip like he'd done to me, and felt him shiver as his arms tightened around me. His hand crept up my shirt to stroke my chest. I realised that this was _making out_.

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to pretend that I didn't have an absolutely raging boner. But Luke took his hand out from under my shirt to grab my hip and pull me closer, and I could feel that _he_ had a boner too, which was poking me in the thigh. _I'd given Luke a hard-on._

Luke wormed his hand between our bodies and started rubbing my dick through my jeans. I nearly rolled off the cave roof in surprise. His hand was big and capable, and it felt _amazing_. I made an embarrassing noise into his mouth. He rubbed harder, fondling my dick through the denim, and I started to circle my hips, desperate to get more friction. I was kissing him sloppily now, too distracted to focus.

Then that big, capable hand popped the button of my jeans, unzipped the fly, and reached into my underwear. I cried out into his mouth as his hot hand touched my bare dick. I couldn't stop making noise as the pressure built and built and my dick throbbed and leaked. Then he pulled it _out_ , and the moment the cool air hit me I came, shuddering in Luke's arms, all over his hand and my jeans, muffling my moans in his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it," encouraged Luke, gently squeezing my dick through the aftershocks. My legs were trembling. I was mortified at coming after less than a minute, but the orgasm had made everything fuzzy. I'd never come like that except in dreams. And, if I was honest, I'd been jerking off twice a day thinking about what it might feel like ever since Luke had kissed me in the training arena.

Luke was breathing heavily in my ear.

"That was so hot," he whispered, sending shivers through me. "C'mon, do me now."

I fumbled with his zip, but got it down and managed to get his dick out. It was huge compared to mine, a proper adult's dick, hot and heavy in my hand. I could feel his pulse through it.

"Mm, like that," said Luke when I started to slowly stroke the shaft, moving the foreskin back and forth over the head. "Squeeze just - _there_." He kissed me again, more aggressively, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and biting my lips. I opened my mouth wide and tried to keep up.

Suddenly, he rolled off me to lie on his back. Sunset had come without me noticing, and the sky was fading from purple to deep blue. Luke pushed his jeans and underwear down to his knees and wrestled off his shirt, then lay back down so his hard dick slapped against his belly. He was strong and tanned and fit, like the sports stars I'd put up posters of.

"Why don't you suck me off?" he suggested, holding the base of his dick so it pointed up and away from his body. He was looking into my eyes again.

"Uh..." That seemed kind of advanced, to be honest. I wasn't that keen on having a dick in my mouth - I knew what my own come tasted like. "Can I just, you know..." I made the universal gesture.

Luke grinned and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Percy, don't be a baby. It doesn't bite."

Well, I couldn't back down from a challenge. I leant over and stared at his dick. Would that...fit in my mouth? I was about to find out.

I slowly lowered my head so that my open mouth hovered over the tip. It smelled salty and musky, but clean. I dared to lick the head very quickly, and saw a muscle in Luke's stomach jump. Feeling braver, I laid a sucking kiss on the head. Luke took a heavy breath. Finally, I got up the nerve to take the head in my mouth. It was spongy and wet with pre-come - Luke produced much more than I did, or maybe he'd just been waiting longer. I pressed my tongue into the slit and made Luke groan.

One of Luke's big hands landed heavy on the back of my head. I was about to pull off to tell him that hey, if he wanted his dick sucked he could be patient and not pull my hair - but instead it forced me down, further onto his dick. I made a confused noise, but my mouth was full of cock so it turned into a guttural vibration that must have felt good to Luke, because he sighed.

"Mm, yeah," he said, and pulled my head up with both hands. Then he shoved me down again, forcing his dick into my mouth. It was too much and I gagged, but he only groaned and did it again. He worked my mouth up and down his dick in deep thrusts, and I couldn't protest. I scratched at his thighs and stomach with my nails, but Luke seemed to enjoy that.

"Yeah, yeah," he kept saying, working his hips. He suddenly switched to holding my head still and thrusting his cock into my mouth. My mouth was totally full of cock, my saliva glands working overtime so I was drooling around his dick, and I cut my lip on a tooth when he thrust in really hard.

"Mm, you're good," he told me breathlessly. Good? I wasn't even doing anything! But Luke was groaning and pumping his hips, thrusting in harder and deeper. His dick hit the back of my throat, and I gagged again.

" _Oh_ , that feels good," he groaned, and did it again. I was breathing frantically through my nose as his thrusts threatened to cut off my air and he brutally fucked my throat. I clutched frantically at his thighs as he shoved yet more of his dick into my mouth.

"Gonna come," he told me, legs jerking restlessly, "mm, gonna-" He cut himself off with a long, low groan, dick as far into my throat as he could get it, spurting so much salty come into my mouth that it ran out the corners where my lips were stretched wide around his dick. I clung to him and tried not to choke or pass out.

"That was good," he said when he'd let go of my head and I was finally able to spit out his come, coughing and gasping. "Aw, do you not like the taste? C'mere." He pulled me up and kissed me again, licking his come out of my mouth. I thought it was the least he could do, given that he'd made me swallow most of it. "You were great," he kept telling me inbetween kisses, and despite my raw throat I started to think to myself, hey, Luke obviously enjoyed it, right? Plus I made him come _loads_.

"I knew you'd like that," he murmured in my ear. _I didn't enjoy it at all,_ I wanted to say, but his hand was fondling me through my underwear and I realised I was hard again. How had that happened?

Luke pushed me down on my back and snuck a hand under my shirt to feel me up some more while he put the other down my pants. "See?" he asked. "You're really hard." I was, and I didn't know why when my throat was still sore and tears were pricking my eyes.

He stroked my chest for a moment while he pushed my pants and underwear down to expose my dick, his light, confident touch sending tingles through me. Night had fallen. Then he bent his head and took my dick in his mouth. I mean, my _whole_ dick. And he _sucked_.

I didn't come quite as quickly as I had earlier, but with Luke's hot, wet mouth licking and sucking my cock it didn't take long. I let out hoarse gasps and thrashed as Luke's slick tongue lapped at my balls, as if he was going to take the whole lot in his mouth. I clutched at his hair as I came suddenly and hard down his throat, and didn't feel guilty.

But even when he was cuddling and kissing me afterwards, telling me that I had a nice dick and he'd suck it whenever I wanted it and how I'd sucked his dick so well, the rawness of my abused throat left a sour taste in my mouth.


End file.
